iknowwhatyoudidlastsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
I Know What You Did Last Summer Wiki
Welcome to the I Know What You Did Last Summer Wiki The Last Summer Wiki is a free, public and collaborative project for all, to help create a definitive encyclopedia for the Last Summer Franchise wich includes blog posts, top ten lists, achievements and live chat. We are currently editing 242 articles since 29 September 2008. What about Stab 7? Are you dying to see it? Read more > Marnie Cooper Marnie Cooper is a character who appears in Scream 4 and is the best friend of Jenny Randall. She is portrayed by Britt Robertson. Marnie was the first character to fall victim to the fourth Ghostface killing spree (more...) Are you ecxited about the alternate opening of Scream 4 with Marnie being the main victim? *Yes 100 *No 5 The poll was created at 09:15 on September 17, 2011, and so far 105 people voted. For previus polls see:Past Poll Results. Rachel: "Why?" Chloe: "Because you talk too much. Now shut the fuck up and watch the movie! " — Scream 4 User Blogs Create blog post 4 Screaming to 10,000 October 6, 2011 by BarBar This is... Screaming to 10,000! This will be a contest, that 12 people (which I'll might be one of them) will have only one goal in their mind, editing on the wikia! There will be two teams, the Scre… Read more > 4 Casey and Steven September 30, 2011 by KhanWiz Billy killed them because Stu was at Tatum's all night. Billy came to Sidney's after he killed them. People think it was both Billy and Stu because of how Ghostface got from Casey in the Kitchen and … Read more > 0 scream crossover with I know what you last summer September 24, 2011 by Leana Wright 2009 I would like to see a I Know What You Did Last Summer Scream crossover Ben and Ghostface team up or do what Freddie and Jason did when they crossover to kill people and gose afther Julie, Sidney,De… Read more > 0 My Scream 5: Wrote it out fairly well in my opinion (considering age) tied it together made it out as if in my opinion Kevin Williamson had actually constructed my Scream 5 September 23, 2011 by Amanda Young Due to the vandlism of my original Scream 5 Article here lies my Scream 5 Article in the form of a mere section on my profile: 5cream: Written by Kevin Williamson Directed by Kevin Williamson 4 Couples I would have liked to see September 18, 2011 by Seddie alwayz Okay, call me what you like, but i am a HUGE couple upper kinda guy. these are some couples that I would have liked to see. Marnie Cooper and Robbie Mercer- They really seem like a great couple to me.… Read more > See more > Characters .Julie James.Ray Bronson.Barry Cox.Helen Shivers.Missy Egan.Max Neurick.Elsa Shivers.Ben Willis .Will Benson.Tyrell Martin.Karla Wilson.Titus Telesco.Darick the Dockhand.Olga.Estes.Nancy .Amber Williams.Colby Patterson.Dave.P.J Davis.John Haffner.Zoe.Lance.Kim.Sheriff Davis.Amanda Richardson.Reece Matthews.Larena Smith.Alice Himbry.Laker Stalk.Romola Richardson.Phillip Marks.Daneka Lund.Jonah Top. Hakeem Jansen.Shuritta Shore.LaShawne Marks.Marhilik Eastman.Sheriff Wilson. Cast .Jennifer Love Hewitt.Sarah Michelle Gellar.Ryan Phillipe.Muse Watson.Freddie Prinze Jr. .Jennifer Esposito.David Paetkau.Bill Cobbs.Brooke Nevin.Bridgette Wilson.Don Shanks. Crew .Jim Gillepsie.Kevin Williamson.Sylvain White Films Horror Film Wikis 'Latest activity' Category:Browse